What happened after the series ended?
by Rory-and-Logan-Huntzberger
Summary: We all know how the series ended. But what happened next? Read and find out. Rogan?


An Alternate Ending

Her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III but everyone and their mother calls her Rory. She is from the hit show Gilmore Girls! She was born in Hartford, Connecticut but she was raised in Stars Hallow. She went to Stars Hallow High School for all of her Freshman year and a few weeks of Sophomore year then she transferred to Chilton Preparatory School in Hartford. She graduated from Chilton with a 4.2 G.P.A and was Valedictorian and then she went to Yale. She fell in love with Logan Huntzberger. He proposed the day before she graduated from Yale but she said no. After the show stopped filming she had a change of heart and flew to San Francisco, California and tracked Logan down. Here is what happens.

Rory walks up to the house that belonged to Logan. It was very beautiful and very big. The outside was a nice light blue. There had to be at least 24 windows in the front, who knows how many in total. There were beautiful white steps leading to the gorgeous oak door. _This is the house he was talking about? This is fucking amazing and breath taking! What the hell was I thinking?_ Rory thought as she climbed the white steps. _Here goes nothing._ She thought as she rang the doorbell.

Logan had been typing an email out when he heard someone ring the doorbell. He looked at his watch and sighed. _Who could be here at this time?_ He thought to himself as he pushed his chair back and walked out of the office he had set up for himself. When he opened the big oak door, his breath caught in his throat. Standing there in all her beauty was Rory. "Hi Logan." She said with a smile. "Rory? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Logan asked worried. "Everything's fine Logan. Can I come in?" Rory asked. "Of course." Logan replied opening the door wider and stepping aside for her. What is she doing here? Logan thought to himself as he took Rory's coat and hung it in the closet. He leads her into the living room and they sit on his couch. "So what brings you to San Francisco?" Logan asks. "I am moving here. I got a job at the San Francisco Chronicle." Rory replied with a sad smile. Logan was confused. "What happened to the Obama campaign?" He asked. "I turned it down. Look Logan, I made a mistake. I was wrong. I want to get married. I want you." She told him. "Rory... I.." Logan started but Rory cut him off. "You have every reason to say no and to kick me out right now but you should know that I'm not gonna give up. I love you Logan. Actually I don't love you. I'm IN love with you. I just really think you should give me another chance. I made a mistake. You've made mistakes in the past. Please just give me another chance." Rory begged.

Logan stood up and walked a few steps away rubbing the back of his neck. _That's what he does when he's thinking and usually when he decides not to do something. I'm losing him._ Rory thought as she panicked. "Look Logan, I know that I said I wasn't ready but I am. Do you remember when I went to you and I told you I couldn't keep doing the casual no-strings dating thing?" She asked with a slight smile as she remembered the memory herself. "Yeah. I do." He said walking another step away. "And do you remember what you said?" she pushed. "I said I would be your boyfriend and you said I couldn't because I didn't do commitment." He answered. "That's right. And then what did you say to me?" she asked standing up and walking a few steps towards him. "I told you if I said I could do it then I could do it." He said, his lips raising just a tiny bit. _Yes just a little more. All he needs is the smallest push. _"Yes and then we were together for 3 years Logan. 3 years! You said you didn't do commitment. You said that you weren't that type of guy, but you changed and then you ended up proposing! Logan all I'm saying is you changed from a guy who had never had a girlfriend before to a guy who was ready to settle down within a few years. You changed. Now I'm telling you so have I." she told him giving that little push he needed.

Logan was silent for a few moments. He was thinking about what Rory had just said. _She's right. _Logan turned around very slowly. He was standing a good 15 feet away from Rory. He looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. _He doesn't believe me. _Rory thought has tears sprang to her eyes. she started to turn away from him. _MOVE YOU IDIOT! _Logan yelled in his head. Before Rory knew what was happening Logan had rushed to her. He grabbed her face and slammed his lips into hers. It took her a few moments to process what had happened. When she was all caught up she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers in his hair. Logan moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Rory's body molded into his perfectly. Logan felt a weight lift from his heart and was replaced with a feeling he was all too familiar with. It's that same feeling you get when you put two puzzle pieces together. A feeling of accomplishment. They kissed for what seemed like hours only stopping to take quick breaths. Then the kissing became not enough. Logan moved his hands under Rory's thighs and he lifted her up. Rory tightened her legs around his waist as he climbed the stairs towards the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed still kissing her passionately. They skillfully removed each others clothes, only breaking away when it was demanded. He laid in between her legs and pulled back. "I love you so much." He said as he resumed kissing her. She guided his member to her entrance. Logan teased her folds just a little before plowing into her entrance. Rory gasped at how rough he was being. Logan started kissing and lightly sucking her neck as he moved in and out of her at a medium pace. Rory needed more though. Soon her hands found their way to his backside. pushing him deeper inside of her. She turned her head so her lips were by his ear. "Please Logan. Faster...I...need...more...please..." she begged him. How could he say no? The only thing you could hear was their skin slapping together as he thrusted faster and deeper into her. She was going crazy. "Yes! Logan! More! OH MY GOD YES!" Rory screamed as his tip brushed her g-spot. "Right there Ace? That's what makes you go crazy huh Ace?" he asked as he hit her g-spot again. Rory arched her back each and every time his hard cock grazed her g-spot. "YES! LOGAN RIGHT THERE!' She yelled. Logan got harder every time she acted like this. They were so close. "Logan I'm so close!" she gasped. "Me too Ace. Wait for me Ace. Wait for me." he begged her as he picked up the pace even faster. All Rory could do was nod her head. A few more thrusts later Logan was ready to burst. "Ok Ace! LET GO! COME ON ACE LET GO!" He said pounding into her relentlessly. "YESSSSSSSS! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAN!" Rory screamed as her muscles started contracting around him. Seeing her arch her back and hearing her scream his name and feeling her contract around him was enough to push him over the edge. He let go in a fit of moans "FUCK ACE YOU FEEL SO GOOD! FUCK!" He yelled as he released inside her.

Suddenly he couldn't hold himself up as he collapsed on top of her. Logan pulled out and laid next to Rory as they both tried to calm their breathing. Rory snuggled closer to Logan. "Marry me Ace." He said before they went to sleep. "I will." she replied with a smile. Then they slept for a few hours before waking up and repeating what they had just done. They did this a few more times that night and all the next day. The following day they called everyone to tell them the good news. They got married a year and a half later and two years after that they had a beautiful son name Kyle. 3 years later they had another son named Kolsyn. And now Rory is pregnant with a baby girl and they are naming her Lorelai Marie Gilmore Huntzberger IV (Gilmore will be a second middle name) She is due November 8th.

**THE END! I HOPE THIS HAS GIVEN YOU GUYS CLOSURE! This DID happen! How do I know? Because** I **_wrote it! DUHHHH!_**


End file.
